The present invention generally relates to information recording discs and information signal recording apparatuses for recording information signals on the information recording discs, and more particularly to an information recording disc having pre-formed thereon a guide track for use when recording and reproducing an information signal on and from an information signal recording track which is formed at a predetermined position on the information recording disc, and an information signal recording apparatus for recording an information signal on such an information recording disc.
There is a conventional information recording disc (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) having a guide groove pre-formed thereon before an information signal is recorded thereon, and such a disc is pre-recorded with an address signal on the guide groove. I is possible to easily detect a track position on the disc by reproducing the address signal.
However, the conventional disc is designed to record on the guide groove thereof also an information signal in addition to the address signal. For this reason, a main beam which scans the guide groove on the disc to reproduce the information signal during a reproducing mode also picks up the address signal. Even when the address signal is recorded within a blanking period of the information signal, there is a problem in that an audio signal within a reproduced information signal is modulated by the address signal and a noise component is accordingly mixed into a reproduced audio signal.